Hard work
by JJ Dragon
Summary: Delorez Umbridge has come to whammys to deal with the behaviour of our favourite chocoholic and gamer. However, little does she know how much trouble they cause...


**Hard work**

Delorez Umbridge arrived at Whammy's. She'd heard that some of the children there had gone wild and needed to be controlled. She knocked on the door.

"Hello, Delorez." Said the man who answered the door. "I am Roger. Please come in."

Umbridge walked through the door and entered the lounge. Several children looked at her. Roger made them introduce themselves. The child Umbridge found most polite and impressive was called Nate River, or Near as he liked to be called.

"These are the children to be controlled?" Umbridge asked Roger.

"No. Not these children. The ones needed to be controlled are-" Roger was cut off by the roar of a car engine outside. He and Umbridge walked out of the door. There was a red car sat in the driveway. Two teenagers got out. One was wearing complete leather and had blonde hair. The other was wearing a striped top and was holding a ds in one hand.

"Delorez," Roger stuttered. "T-This is Mail Jeevas and Mihael Keehl."

"For the last time Roger!" The blonde exclaimed "My name is Mello and his name is Matt!"

"S'up?" 'Matt' said whilst playing on his ds and locking the car. How he managed to do this, nobody knew. Not even Mello.

"This is Delorez Umbridge." Roger explained. "She is here about the behaviour of children at the orphanage." Mello looked appalled.

"We don't need this!" He exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. Matt simply looked between the three around him and went back to beating up Bowser.

"I think you do, Mihael." Umbridge smiled. Mello's eyes narrowed.

"My name is Mello. Capital M-e-l-l-o. Got it?!"

"Mello, manners!" Roger exclaimed. Mello rolled his eyes and walked through the door. Matt followed.

"Don't worry." Roger said "He's not usually like this."

"Roger, once I am finished with him, he'll be just like Nate." She smirked and walked into the house after the two boys.

"That would be a miracle…" Roger muttered.

***

Mello and Matt sat down on the sofa, annoyed.

"What's wrong Mello?" Asked Near.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! That stupid Umbridge person! That's what!" Mello exclaimed.

"Really? She seemed to like me… She has no intelligence what so ever, so I wont co-operate with her that much. She has less patience than an out of work doctor and has the memory span of a goldfish…"

"We have to get rid of her…"

"How?"

"We'll…"

"Riot?" Matt suggested.

*Several hours later…*

Umbridge had apparently had a maid clean everyone's rooms. Now, if you were Near, you wouldn't be bothered. If you were Matt, you'd be too busy beating your Mario high score. If you were Mello… well, lets just say you'd be a bit more than paranoid…

Mello ran upstairs to his room and forced open the door. He gaped and almost fainted. What he saw wasn't he usual, dark, black, messy room. The bed sheets were covered in lace and everything was white. His room was completely cleared of mess. What Mello said next cannot be repeated but I can tell you there was a lot of F-words in it and cussing and a mention of chocolate. Mello ran to his wardrobe and forced it open. Luckily, all his usual leather clothes were there.

"The room is so much better now, isn't it?" A voice said. Mello whirled around to see Umbridge.

"YOU!" Mello yelled, pointing at her.

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

"OH! THERE IS A LOT I'D LIKE TO SAY!" What Mello said was even worse than what he said when he saw his room, but it pretty much had the same content…

*MEANWHILE…*

"Matt," Near asked the gamer "What do you like about Mello?"

"Mello has a nice ass." Matt muttered. As soon as he said it, he clamped his hands over his mouth. Near laughed.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone." Matt sighed in relief. "So, what do you like about Mello?" Near repeated.

"Um… He's… cool…"

"Why?"

"Because… he… umm… is…?"

"I like Mello because he'd make the perfect L."

"Huh? But you scored higher than him."

"Yes, but, Mello shows more ambition."

"Oh."

The two of them sat in silence. About a minute later, Near spoke.

"So, you like Mello's ass?"

***

"You must write 50 times, I will not use bad language." Umbridge ordered.

"No way, crone!" Mello hissed.

"Would you like me to get rid of all of your chocolate?"

Mello paused. He was about to answer when the door burst open and in came Near.

"Ah," Umbridge smiled "Nate. Is there something you want?"

"His name is Near." Mello spat.

"Silence, Mihael!" Umbridge ordered.

"Bite me!"

Umbridge slapped him across the face. Hard. Mello wiped the blood of his cheek, where her nails had dug into his skin.

"Oh… You shouldn't have done that!" Mello said.

"Seriously," Near muttered "You really shouldn't have."

"I'm not afraid of a child." Umbridge smirked. Mello smirked back and drew his gun. Suddenly, Matt appeared.

"MELS!" He exclaimed "When I said riot and didn't mean it to be this extreme!"

"Also," Near commented "He likes your ass."

Luckily for Matt, Mello wasn't listening. However, Matt put duct tape around Near's mouth…

"You have 3 seconds to run for your life. When those 3 seconds are up, I'll shoot you." Mello smirked. Umbridge looked afraid.

"MELS!" Matt yelled.

"1..." Mello counted. Umbridge legged it out of the office.

"2..." Umbridge was opening the front door of the orphanage.

"3!" Umbridge had driven off in her car, never to be seen again. Mello smiled and walked out of the office, followed by Matt and Near. They walked into the lounge. Roger was searching for Umbridge.

"Mihael, Mail, Nate. Do you know where Delorez is?" He asked.

"Not a clue." The trio replied.


End file.
